


Colors

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cameron you were very much loved during your time here with us and you will be greatly missed., Cameron... Sigh. I'm excited to watch D3 in the coming days because, F/M, I know his portrayal of Carlos will be just as excellent as it was in the prior prequels., I'm glad I was able to become attached to a character he played before his passing., R.I.P.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: See, Carlos wasn’t just one but multiple.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P., angel.

“Happy birthday, Carlos!”

Uma drums her fingers against her upper arm, her ears not recognizing the feminine voice this time around but she doesn’t care. All she cares about is these stupid, spoiled Auradonians leaving Carlos be with the damn birthday greetings so she can finally approach him with the gift she prepared for him. She’d been standing here in the hall leaning against the lockers for what felt like forever. God, how many people were he friends with!? Between the three of Mal’s cronies, he was without a doubt the one most lacking in social skills and yet, so many fuckin people had come to bestow upon pup their birthday wishes. Uma rolls her eyes, clutching at the small box in her grasp.

What she had thought at the time would just be a late night walk at the beach on a school night turned into Uma collecting the materials needed to craft Carlos’s birthday gift. It had been a fairly cool night, Uma without a jacket to keep her warm but she wasn’t bothered by the breeze, staring out at the ocean as she walked along the shoreline, feeling drawn to the ocean like always when she was so near it. She’d been about to turn around and begin her journey back to Auradon Prep when she felt something strange against the bottom of her foot. Raising her foot up, Uma narrowed her eyes against the darkness of the night, eyebrows coming together as it occurred to her that she was staring down at none other than a pearl. She was the daughter of the feared sea witch Ursula so she’d seen and collected many pearls in her still small lifetime. Crouching down, Uma picked the cream colored bead up, rolling it between her fingers as she stared at it. Carlos had crossed her mind for reasons she didn’t know, the next thought entering her mind being the fact that his birthday was fast approaching.

Something in her at the time had told her to remain at the beach for a little while longer and she’s glad she listened because it was while she’d been crouched down staring at the pearl that an idea for the perfect birthday gift hit her. As she stripped herself bare of her clothes, Uma couldn’t help wondering if there were laws in Auradon against public indecency, not that she’d ever give a shit if there were. She set the pearl she’d accidentally discovered down on her pile of clothes. She had one pearl but that of course, wouldn’t be enough. Well, if she wants to get at least five hours of sleep for school in the morning, she had better get to work. As soon as the beauty jumped into the water, a big grin spread across her face. It was when she was in the water that she always felt the most alive, the most free.

Uma raised her head up, lips pursed as she listened for the sound of another irritatingly cheerful “Happy birthday, Carlos!” When the phrase she was quickly becoming accustomed to hearing never came, she grinned. Fuckin FINALLY! The former isle queen pushes herself up off the row of lockers before turning the corner, the smile on her face falling from her full lips at the sight of Jane standing near Carlos at his locker, Carlos’s back to her, the big smile on Jane’s face combined with the fact that she’s currently in the majority of Carlos’s personal space making Uma’s skin prickle with agitation.

The beautiful isle girl watches as Jane hugs Carlos, the Fairy Godmother in training pulling away before pressing her mouth against Carlos’s cheek, the hand holding on to Carlos’s birthday gift squeezing the box so hard that Uma’s afraid that she’ll crush it. Uma thought that Jane’s departure would make her feel better and would give her the encouragement she needs to pick her feet up and walk Carlos’s way but instead, Uma stays standing in the exact same spot, frustrated at how witnessing that encounter had made her emotions go awry like this.

He never makes a big deal out of his birthday. As a matter of fact, it was a couple of years into his friendship with the three people he considered to be his family that Carlos told them when his birthday was, Evie having been the one to question him.

“Carlos!” Evie had said, voice having gone up a few pitches from annoyance, swatting at the youngest of the group. “We’ve literally been friends for fours years! That’s four birthday gifts I haven’t given you!”

Carlos smiled at the lovely girl. “Evie, it’s okay.”

Evie sighed, crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes. “Though, I suppose it’s my fault for not having ever asked you.” She points a finger at him, glaring lightly at him. “You’re still not off the hook, though!”

The memory brings a fond smile to Carlos’s face. He shuts his locker, his legs about to lead him away in the direction of his next class when he gets the distinct feeling that someone’s watching him. When the tech genius turns his head, his eyes locks with Uma’s who isn’t standing very far from his current position, the boy blinking at her. He smiles, waving at his friend. “Uma! Hey.”

Taking a deep breath, Uma forces a smile onto her face, using magic to make Carlos’s gift disappear from her grasp before approaching the boy.

Carlos can’t help feeling a bit awkward from how close Uma is, his heart rate picking up, desperately praying that he isn’t red in the face at the moment because it’ll only give Uma another reason to tease him as if the older girl doesn’t tease him enough already. Like always, she smells really nice. What’s strange and has him swallowing nervously, though is the intensity in her gaze, the shy boy unable to get a proper read on the expression on the pretty girl’s face. “Ugh, U-Uma… Is everything o—” Uma suddenly taps him on the tip of his nose, a startled Carlos blinking multiple times as he stood trying to process what the confident beauty had just done.

Uma smirks at the confusion on the taller boy’s face. “See ya later, pup.”

Carlos is as confused and flustered as ever as he turns to watch the girl go, trying to keep his eyes from wandering down to her hips. He sighs.

In approximately four hours, it would no longer be Carlos’s birthday. It’s as cool as the night she’d left her dorm to take a walk on the beach, Uma, once again, having no jacket or sweater to keep her warm. She’s waiting for Carlos at the usual spot she likes to meet him at, her small, dainty fingers curled around the box housing his birthday present.

“Uma.”

She turns her head at the sound of his voice, watching as Carlos’s lips form a sweet smile. Her lips remain in a straight line as she stares at him. “Hey.”

“Oh!” Carlos shrugs off his jacket before moving toward his friend, draping his jacket around her shoulders. He smiles. “There we go.”

She clenches her jaw, trying to ignore how her heart suddenly felt so much warmer. “Now you’ll be the one that’s cold, fool.”

“Just knowing that you’re warm makes me feel warm,” Carlos says with a smile, sitting down next to his aloof friend.

“Tch.” She can’t believe she considers such an idiot to be her friend. It was her who called him out here so she shouldn’t be wasting his time by sitting here on the outlier of the fountain in silence with him. Giving him his birthday gift was the reason she wanted him to meet her out here but she can’t do just that without knowing something first. “I thought you and Jane broke up.”

The quietly said statement makes his eyebrows frown, Carlos glancing at the girl’s side profile. Uma… Something feels off about her but he knows for certain that it isn’t due to her mother. “We did. We’re still good friends, though.”

For the first time all day since seeing Jane hug and kiss Carlos on the cheek, Uma feels at ease on the inside. Her shoulders relax. “I see.”

He’d always considered himself to be far stranger than Uma but today, she was really giving him a run for his money. “Is that why you called me out here?”

Uma scoffed, looking at the younger boy with a pair of sharp eyes. “No, fool.”

Uma extends her hand out toward him, Carlos blinking down at the purple box she was holding. “What’s this?”

“Why are you choosing your birthday of all days to ask all of these stupid questions, pup? It’s your birthday gift.”

Carlos glances up at Uma so he can give her a smile. Truthfully, he thought she’d forgotten. He wouldn’t have cared if she had but having the knowledge that she remembered and had even gone out of her way to give him a present made him feel really good inside. He accepts the box. “Thanks, Uma.”

Uma keeps her eyes on him as he lifts the lid from the box, watching as Carlos’s lips parted and his eyes lit up. She smiled. “Like it, pup?”

Carlos’s head snaps up, grinning at the beauty. “Like it!? Uma, I LOVE it! Thank you!” Carlos held up a beautiful pearl bracelet, admiring the way the moonlight reflected so beautifully off of it.

She smiles even harder. Clearing her throat, she says, “You’ve got a lot of black and silver in your wardrobe so at first, I considered using my magic to turn all the pearls black, then all of them silver, then just making it to where the bracelet consisted of both black AND silver pearls but then it hit me…” The way Carlos was looking at her with the perfect mixture of innocence and curiosity makes Uma giggle. She continues, “Iridescent. It hit me that iridescent pearls would be perfect for you.” She smiles sweetly at him. “I know you’re wondering why and well, it’s because you aren’t just one color, Carlos but a variety of colors. So many colors make up who you are and who you are is a very good person.”

This side of the girl sitting next to him, the side she so rarely showed but he always knew existed is the reason why Carlos had vouched for Uma. She was far kinder than she let on. He smiles at her. “Thank you, Uma. That’s gotta be the nicest thing someone’s ever said to me.”

She hates that the shoe is on the other foot and that it’s _her_ who’s flustered. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she looks away from his warm gaze, shrugging. “I mean, what I said wasn’t that big of a deal but you’re welcome.”

He laughs in amusement. “Shy” wasn’t even close to being a word to describe someone as self-assured as Uma and yet, here she was giving into an emotion he thought not even existent in her. Personally, he finds her to be very cute at this particular moment.

Jane’s lips coming into contact with Carlos’s cheek flashes in Uma’s mind. “Did I mention that I have another present for you, pup?”

Carlos’s eyebrows raise up to his hairline. “Another present? Uma, that isn’t—” Uma taking his face in her hands is the reason Carlos cuts himself off, eyes becoming saucers when she kisses him. Before him and Jane had broken up, they’d kiss several times and while Carlos had always felt a pleasantness inside when they had, that pleasantness in no way compared to the electricity coursing through every inch of his body the longer his lips remained in contact with Uma’s, didn’t compare to that special “fireworks feeling” Evie told him she’d always feel whenever her and Doug kissed that he was now feeling full force and wanted to keep feeling. Carlos had been coming down from his high of unadulterated shock and had been preparing to kiss Uma back when the girl pulled away.

Carlos’s mouth is ajar as he stares at the girl he’d been telling himself repeatedly he had no feelings, constantly telling himself that even if he did have feelings for her that someone as amazing as Uma would never feel the same way. So, Uma _did_ feel the same way?

Panic. Panic is the only thing she’s feeling right now, is the feeling that’s practically weighing down on her like a boulder. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Carlos watches wordlessly as Uma shoots up to her feet before walking alarmingly fast back up toward the school entrance, Carlos finally closing his mouth. He smiles, raising his hand up toward his still tingling lips.


End file.
